House of Night Hikari Marked
by cheesecakeprincess
Summary: Actually a crossover, but the book it's crossed over with wasn't there so...tender-shipping and hints of other -shippings. More about it above the story. rated T coz I dunno how it's gonna turn out.
1. 1 Dream

**Disclaimer – I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the House of Night Series**

OK, This is my first story and it's a tender-shipping cross-over with the Marked, so I'm sorry if it sucks. ." Hints of other –shippings but that's the main one.

Anyway R&R if you want and blame MissTreason if you don't like it. It was her idea for me to write a fanfiction…

The **OC** – Michiko (Female) – is a "Friend" of Ryou's. She's evil btw.

For those of you who don't know, Akefia is thief-king Bakura.

Also, this story will probably be done completely in Ryou's POV

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

OK. Normal day, simple as. It was the end of school and I was walking with Michiko to my locker. Michiko was babbling on about something useless she saw at the party last night. Then I noticed this guy who wasn't from our school standing by my locker. He murmured something about the Goddess Nyx that I couldn't quite hear and then it was black. I opened my eyes and looked around. It was as if nothing had happened. Only Michiko and I were in the corridor and Michiko was just gaping at me.

"What?" I asked. She pulled a compact out of her bag, opened it and held it up so that I could see the sapphire-blue crescent-moon outline that was now printed on my forehead. I gasped and stumbled backwards. My face had looked pale. Even paler than normal. It was almost as white as my hair. My brown eyes looked huge and the new crescent had stood out like a sore thumb.I panicked.

OK,OK, it's OK; it's still me, isn't it? I tried to calm down.

"OK," I started then Michiko's phone started ringing.

"I – I – I'm sorry…I gotta take this… ummm…see ya, 'K?" and with that she answered the phone and ran off.

OK. When a person gets "marked" they become a Vampyre Fledgling. They then have to move to the House of Night, a boarding school for fledglings. No-one knows why some people get marked and others don't, but those who _are _marked get treated like weirdos.

Vampyres aren't like Vampires. They don't have fangs, they don't turn into bats, and they don't fly. They do drink blood, but they don't sneak in to bedrooms through windows and bite your neck. Their hair grows really long, even the boys' hair. You never really see them hanging around on the streets or in the shops because the sun makes them feel uncomfortable or sick. I know this because I had a friend who got marked and she told me. She also said that fledglings don't always survive the "change" from fledgling to vampyre. She didn't make it. She died…

I didn't bother going after Michiko. I started to walk out of school with my head down so that my hair would cover my mark and walked straight into my boyfriend Akefia. He had been putting some thing in his locker, probably a stolen MP3 or something. I had been planning on dumping him soon. He had been stealing a lot lately. It really bugged me.

"Hey, how's it going?" His deep voice washed over me and made me look up. The scar over his eye was ever present, his white hair was messy and shorter than mine, his tanned skin so warm looking. He always gave off this royal glow. For a moment I forgot about what I had just been through and what he had stolen. "Woah. When did that happen?"

Then I remembered.

"Just now, actually." I told him with mock-casualness in my voice. He moved one hand towards my face and traced the outline of the moon that had tattooed itself in the middle of my forehead. I turned my head away from him and tensed up. "Akefia, do you know what this means? It means I have to leave and that this is over between us, OK?" I now had a reason to break up with him and I wouldn't hurt his feelings as much doing so.

"What d'ya mean? This"- He gestured towards my mark – "doesn't change anything. We can still be together!"

"No we can't! Remember my friend who got marked? Remember how she could never meet up with us because she was only really awake at night and that was when she had classes? She got sick the one time she came out in the day!" It was actually the sun, not the time of day that made her sick but yeah…

"But-"He started but I cut him off.

"Urgh! I don't have time for this! Are you giving me a lift home or not?!" A sly smile played across his mouth and he got a small glint in his eye. He was going to try something. Dammit.

"I'll give you a lift… If you give me a kiss…" He pulled me into him and pressed his lips to mine.

"No!.." I struggled away from him but he wouldn't release me. I really didn't have time for this! "I said: NO!!" I broke free of him and walked backwards straight into the corner of the locker. The back of my head really hurt for a moment, then every thing went black.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I looked down and saw Akefia carrying my body to his car. He took my body home and used my key to get into my house and put my body on my bed. He then left the house and drove off. It felt weird watching all this. I tried to call out to him but he obviously couldn't hear me. That was when I noticed that my words came out in colours. It looked kind of like really fine glitter. I was completely taken in by this so I didn't hear her the first time she called my name. I heard her the second time and turned round to face the woman whose voice was soft and kind. She was beautiful, so beautiful that I couldn't remember exactly how she looked.

"Ryou…"Her voice was so smooth. "Ryou, I am Nyx. I have chosen you to overcome the evil that is taking over the fledglings in the school of this town."

"But, But I just got marked… ummm… isn't there someone older and more responsible than me or something?"

"You are wise beyond your years Ryou…" and with that, Nyx faded away and everything was black again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cheesecakeprincess: Thanks, hope you enjoyed! R&R if you want.


	2. 2 Arrival

Right, Second chapter, hope you enjoy! 

I woke up and looked at the clock. My dad and step-mum weren't home yet. I sat up and looked around. I saw my grandmother in deep conversation with a young, brown-haired guy. He didn't look much older than me but when I saw his face his crescent was filled in and he had amazing tattoos framing his face in intricate patterns.

"Oh, he's awake." My grandmother's soft voice filled the room. "Are you alright Ryou? This man here is from the house of night. His name is Seto. He's a Vampyre teacher. He's come to take you to the school." She seemed quite happy that I was now a fledgling Vampyre. It didn't seem to bother her at all. Seto slowly got up and walked towards me. He stopped when I looked straight at him.

"My, this is interesting; I have never seen a fledgling with a filled in Mark…" He came closer and looked at my Mark. Then he noticed my stunned, stay-away look and introduced himself. "My name is Seto, I'm the one and only High Priest of the House of Night in this area. I've decided to be your mentor due to your unusual Mark. It's rare enough to find a Priest rather than a Priestess because Nyx is female and women are given as much opportunity and power as men if not more. It's completely different to the human society. But it is also very rare to find a fledgling with a filled in Mark…Come now, we need to get you to the school before you get _really_ ill." His voice was stern and his smile was more of a smirk, but, hey, he's my 'mentor' now so who cares? But at the moment I am completely freaked.

Seto and grandma both walk me out to a black car outside, grandma says goodbye and says she'll visit if she can and Seto tells her of the parents'-evening-type-things that parents etc. can come visit. We drive along and Seto briefs me on the ways of the school, for example, their days are turned around so they can do work without getting sick. For example, 8pm is like 8 am to Vampyres and midday is like midnight to Vampyres. It's quite cool actually. Seto also says that Nyx sometimes gives Vampyres gifts. Seto can understand cats and has a mind-reading ability. He told me this while he was leading me through the corridors somewhere. Then a big cat jumped on him and he had to leave me, but he told me to just follow the hall till I come to a big door. As I was nearing said door I heard a girl's voice. I looked round to see a girl kneeling on the floor, talking up to a guy who looked oddly like me except he was older and he was kinda hot. His hair was white and wild and trailed down his back. He was wearing a long black trench-coat that flared out at the bottom. He kinda reminded me of Akefia except he was pale, not tanned, and Akefia's hair is short, this guy's isn't as I previously stated. In fact, this guy's hair is only _slightly_ longer than mine. Either he keeps his hair more or less the same length,(as I plan to), or, judging by the age he looks he had hair like Akefia's only maybe a bit shorter…

"I know you want it, so don't deny it." The girl was speaking and it suddenly dawned on me what she was trying to do. My face went bright red but they still hadn't noticed me.

"Stop it Mai!! I don't want it!" the boy's voice was smooth even when he was flustered. His dark brown eyes were beautiful and deep. He's sooooo hot! But by the looks of things he's going out with that pretty blond girl with the long wavy hair who has Mai as a name. "We aren't together anymore, so stop it!!" OK, maybe not, but she doesn't seem to think so.

"You know you want it Bakura…" Mai's voice was slippery and seductive. She moved one finger with a sharp manicured talon on the end of it to his thigh and brought the nail down and it sliced through both his jeans and his skin. She slowly licked the blood off of her nail and although that's gross, I couldn't blame her. Heck! I wanted to taste the thick red liquid that was now trickling down his leg. Suddenly a cat ran from behind me and I gasped. Both their heads swivelled round accusingly at me. I blushed even more and stepped back.

"S…Sorry!!!" and with that I turned around and ran away.

"W-Wait!" the Bakura kid called after me. Damn. I found a bench and sat there for a while until I was sure they weren't going to be there any more then walked back to the big door to find Seto waiting calmly for me.

Thanks, Hope you enjoyed it!  R&R please!


End file.
